Si je reste
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Si il n'avait pas neigé, sans doute ne serait-il rien arrivée Gayle Forman
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :)

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci est largement inspirée d'un livre de Gayle Forman, "Si je reste". J'ai adorée lire ce livre il y a quelques années, et je trouvais que l'histoire se prêtait bien à House et Cuddy.

C'est une histoire plutôt dans un style drama, assez différent de ce que je fait d'habitude alors dites moi si ça vous plait ou si je m'arrête là avant de faire un massacre. :)

Je crois que c'est tout,

Ciao ;)

* * *

-7h09 :

C'était un samedi matin, Cuddy pouvait donc ce lever deux heure plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle se leva, alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre, une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeune de Rachel avant que celle-ci ne se réveil. Ce qui ne tarda pas, un petit boulet de canon, arriva à toute vitesse dans la cuisine en criant :

-Maman ! Regarde dehors ! C'est tout blanc !

-Hey ! Salua Cuddy en attrapant sa fille pour la caller sur sa hanche, leur permettant ainsi de regarder toutes les 2 par la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Bien dormis Trésor ? »

-IL neige maman ! Il neige ! On pourra aller jouer ? S'il te plaiiiit !

-Tu joueras chez Julia avec les cousins d'accord ? Maintenant viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, grand-mère passe nous chercher dans une heure.

En effet Arlène venait chercher Lisa et Rachel pour aller chez Julia, mais d'abord elles devaient s'arrêter chez une tante d'Arlène. C'était plus facile de faire tout d'un coup, avec une seule voiture et en un seul coup, ça évitait de faire plusieurs voyages inutiles.

Rachel continuait à sautiller sur sa chaise, impatiente de se rouler dans la neige. A force de faire des mouvements brusque, elle fini par se mettre de la confiture dans le nez. Ce qui fît bien rire Cuddy. Décidément cette petite était le rayon de soleil qui lui manquait. Elle s'était battue pour avoir un enfant. Pendant des années, elle avait faits des FIV mais même si ses revenus aisés lui avait permis de tenter l'expérience plusieurs fois, aucune des FIV n'avaient porté ses fruits. Si une, mais elle avait perdu le fœtus un soir alors qu'elle était dans son salon, prête à aller se coucher, c'était la pire des choses qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu jusque là. House avait raison, ça faisait moins mal quand on parlait de « fœtus » que de « bébé ». Après ça il y avait eu Joy, elle ne préférait même pas y penser tant cette histoire l'avait blessée, elle avait déjà tout prévu pour cette petite fille. Et alors qu'elle avait perdue tout espoir, Rachel était arrivée. Enfin, c'était plutôt Cuddy qui avait été jusqu'à elle. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, de ce petit bébé tenu fermement par la jeune sdf. Peut –être qu'un jour elle le raconterait à Rachel. En attendant, elle profitait de la petite fille, avant qu'elle ne grandisse trop vite.

Cuddy comptait bien profiter de cette journée bien tranquillement sans dossier à remplir, juste avec sa famille. Enfin avec sa mère et sa sœur, sa famille maintenant c'était plutôt Rachel et House. Une famille peut commune certes, mais une vrai famille. Ca faisait maintenant bientôt 2 ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et bien que tout le monde les regardait de travers, ils étaient bien ensemble.

-« Je pourrait mettre ma robe rouge avec les flocons? » Demanda Rachel, sortant Cuddy de ses pensées.

-« Si tu veux jouer dans la neige, il vaut mieux mettre un pull et un pantalon chérie »

-Oh mais s'il te plait maman ! Supplia Rachel. Cuddy sentant la crise arrivée proposa un compromis

-Et si on mettait plutôt le pull que House t'a offert ?

-Avec Barbe rouge ? S'enthousiasma Rachel

-Oui, avec le fichus pirate …

-Ouiiiiiiiii !

-Viens alors, on va s'habiller.

Elles partirent toute les 2 en direction de la salle de bains, pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller.

30 minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les 2 prête et attendais sagement Arlène. Quand un coup de klaxon se fît entendre, Cuddy attrapa ses affaires et Rachel, pour rejoindre la voiture de sa mère.

8h :

Cuddy attacha bien Rachel dans son siège auto, et prit ensuite place devant. A côté de sa mère.

-Bonjour Maman, tu vas bien ? Demanda la doyenne

-House n'est pas là ?

-Oui je vais bien aussi maman merci. Répondit Cuddy ironiquement. « Non il est à New-York, pour une conférence sur les maladies infectieuses »

Arriva ensuite un interminable débat, Rachel voulait écouter l'émission pour enfant qui passait le samedi matin à la radio, Lisa voulait de la musique et Arlène les informations.

Cuddy proposa alors à Rachel de regarder un dessin animé sur le lecteur que sa grand-mère avait fait accrocher dans les appuis tête, pour avoir la paix quand elle conduisait avec ses petits enfants derrière. Cuddy essaya de faire regarder 'Dora' à sa fille, mais rien à faire elle voulait ce dessin animé de pirate. Elle céda sous le regard désapprobateur de sa propre mère. IL fût ensuite convenu qu'elles écouteraient de la musique avant de passer sur une radio d'information à l'heure pile.

Le titre qui était diffusé à la radio fît sourire Cuddy, c'était « time after time ». Elle avait dansée avec House sur cette chanson. Une des rares fois ou ils avaient dansés ensemble et en plus ils en avaient profité pour se rappeler leur rencontre à la fac.

Avant de coucher ensemble, ils avaient flirté pendant quelques semaines. Et déjà à l'époque les gens les regardaient de travers. Elle était plus jeune, plus sage, elle passait sa vie dans ses bouquins. Lui il était en dernière année, du genre 'mauvais garçon', il cherchait souvent les problèmes, il sortait beaucoup. Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'ils seraient un de ces couples « mal assorti » cependant le destin ne leur en avait même pas donné l'occasion. Ils étaient à la même fêtes, profitaient de s'amuser avant les examens qui arrivaient, il l'avait enfin attiré jusque sa chambre pour profiter d'elle, mais elle était une 'victime' totalement consentante. Mais quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, il était parti.

Qui aurait cru que la radio continuerait à fonctionner après un choc pareil ? Et pourtant si.

La voiture des femmes Cuddy avait été pulvérisée. Une camionnette avait percuté le côté passager de plein fouet, à plus de cent kilomètre heure. Sous la force de l'impact, les portières avait été arrachées, le moteur complètement éventré, le siège conducteur était passée à travers la vitre. Il y avait des morceaux de verre sur plusieurs mètres et une des roues avait été projetée jusque dans les arbres.

L'accident avait fait un bruit d'enfer, la taule qui se froisse, les pneus qui explosent, les vitres qui se brisent et pourtant une fois tout se ramdam fini, une fois le calme d'une journée d'hiver revenu, on entendait toujours la radio diffuser « Time after time ».

Debout dans le fossé, Cuddy inspecte sa tenue. Son jeans, son pull et ses bottes sont intactes. Elle remonte ensuite vers la route pour examiner la voiture. A sa grande surprise la voiture, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste est vide. Sa mère et sa sœur on du être éjectée comme elle. Cuddy décide donc de partir à leur recherche dans les alentours.

Elle aperçoit Arlène de loin, plus elle s'approche et plus le sol est recouvert de petit morceau de gris, un peu comme du chou-fleur. Cuddy n'est peut-être pas neurologue mais elle est médecin et elle comprend toute suite que ce qui recouvre le sol c'est de morceau de cerveau de sa mère. Arlène en bonne mère de famille avait braqué le volant pour protéger sa fille et sa petite-fille, prenant ainsi une grande partie du choc, elle était sans doute morte sur le coup.

Ou est Rachel ? Cuddy doit trouver Rachel ! Elle fouille dans les environs à la recherche de la petite fille complètement paniqué. Comme la fois où Rachel avait disparue à l'hôpital et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé endormie sur le fauteuil dans le bureau de House.

Elle regarde dans le fossé, il lui semble remarquer des doigts dépasser, elle se précipite mais en avançant elle remarque que la main n'est pas celle d'une enfant mais surtout le bracelet au poignet. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. C'est un bracelet orné de petit diamant, un cadeau que House lui a fait pour leur premier anniversaire. Elle avance encore et maintenant elle en est certaine, ce n'est pas Rachel qui est là, c'est elle.

Du sang coule de sa poitrine et vient entacher la neige, sa jambe droite doit être bien cassée car elle forme un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps, son mollet gauche est complètement ouvert et laisse apparaître la chair et l'os. Une envie de vomir la prend et elle se retourne pour ne plus voir son propre corps. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Arlène ne roulait pas vite, Cuddy n'avait même pas vu la camionnette arriver ! Elle avait du s'endormir ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers son corps et hurle « Réveille-toi ! », mais rien ne change. Soudains elle se rend compte que l'air est glacé, ça devrait faire de la buée quand elle parle et pourtant ça ne se produit pas. Elle pince son poignet, celui qui porte le petit bracelet. Elle ne sent rien.

Elle avait souvent fait ce genre de rêve avant de sortir avec House. Des rêves ou elle tombait dans le vide pendant des heures et que rien de la rattrapait, des rêves ou Rachel devenait orpheline, mais elle se réveillait toujours. Alors Cuddy essaie encore et encore de contrôler son corps, d'ouvrir les yeux ou de se relever mais en vain.

Elle se concentre sur la chanson de Cyndi Lauper, et pendant les dernières notes de la chanson, elle ferme les yeux et s'imagine danser avec House. Elle rit en pensant qui si House le savait, il se moquerait certainement d'elle.

Peu de temps après les sirènes retentissent. Enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :)

Me voilà avec la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews (Vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire en vous souciant plus de la réaction de House que pour l'état de cette pauvre Cuddy ^^)

Ciao ;)

* * *

9h23

Est-elle morte ? Cuddy se pose la question depuis un moment, elle se dit que oui que ça serait logique vu l'état de son corps, elle ne ressent aucune douleurs ni physique ni même psychologique, elle ne pleure même. Peut-être elle allait finir par voir cette fameuse lumière blanche et s'y laisser guider.

Cependant les urgentistes s'affairent. Alors que le corps de sa mère à été mit dans un sac, et qu'un urgentiste est en train d'en fermer la fermeture éclaire, il y en a plusieurs autour de son corps. Elle a plusieurs perfusions, certainement remplies de morphines et antibiotique. Pour pouvoir observer la plaie sur sa poitrine, ils ont déchiré son pull, gênée elle préfère regarder ailleurs.

Elle regarde le travail des policiers, ils s'occupent de la circulation, de faire une déviation. Des gens sont arrêtés et regarde la scène. Certains pleurent, prient il y a même une femme qui a vomit. Cuddy trouve ça étrange après tout ils ne connaissent rien d'elles.

Soudain une urgentiste s'écrit « Il faut ventiler ! ». Cuddy les regarde introduire le tube dans sa propre gorge, et actionner le petit ballon.

-«L'hélico sera là dans combien de temps ? » Demande l'urgentiste

-« 10 minutes. Il nous en faut 20 pour rejoindre la ville en ambulance »

-« On peut y être en 15 minutes si on fonce » S'exclame encore une fois l'urgentiste. Cuddy trouve ça idiot, cela n'ira pas plus vite que l'hélico si ils on un accident avec l'ambulance. Mais elle ne peut rien dire, alors elle se glisse avec son corps et les urgentistes dans l'ambulance.

-« Accrochez-vous » l'encourage l'urgentiste.

Cuddy avait toujours voulue être médecin. Elle avait brillement réussit ses études, et quand elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle voulait devenir doyenne de faculté et pourquoi pas diriger son propre hôpital, leur première réaction avait été de rire. Cuddy l'avait très mal prit, et leur en avait voulu pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce que ce que son père lui explique, ce qui les avaient fait rire c'était de l'imaginer toute petite au milieu d'un grand hôpital entourée de médecin tous plus grand et plus vieux qu'elle. Mais ils la connaissaient et si elle le voulait elle l'aurait. Et son père l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il la soutiendrait toujours. Etapes par étapes, Cuddy était arrivé à son but, et elle était devenu doyenne et directrice administrative du ppth, malheureusement son père était mort avec qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins.

10h12

L'ambulance arrive enfin à l'hôpital, pas au ppth qui se trouvait malheureusement trop loin. Mais dans un autre, un peu plus petit. Cuddy connait bien les urgences, pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de noter la rapidité à laquelle les choses se passent. La gentille urgentiste qui l'avait encouragée dans l'ambulance informe les autres médecins de son état.

-« Pneumothorax ! On draine et on évacue ! »

-« Il y a-t-il d'autre blessés ? » Demande une infirmière

-« Le conducteur de la camionnette n'a rien il a été traité sur place. La grand-mère est morte sur le coup. Et il y a une petite fille d'environ 5 ou 6 ans qui nous suit, dans l'autre ambulance ! »

Cuddy lâcha un soupir qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu, ils avaient trouvé Rachel ! Elle avait eu peur de la retrouver dans le même était que sa mère, la cervelle étalée sur le sol. Mais si Rachel était dans une ambulance c'est qu'elle était vivante !

Le corps de Cuddy est ensuite transporté dans une sale de soins, les médecins s'affèrent autour de ses blessures. Soudain un infirmier entre dans la salle.

-« L'hélico est là ! On la transporte en traumato ! » Et tout le monde quitte la salle, si vite que Cuddy doit presque courir pour suivre son corps.

Mais quelque chose attire son attention, Wilson. Que fait-il à l'hôpital ? Il devrait être au ppth, c'est pour elles qui l'on appelé ? Pourtant Wilson à l'air concentré et ne prête pas attention au cortège de médecin et d'infirmiers qui vient de passer. IL ne doit pas être au courant.

Ils montent dans un ascenseur qui arrive directement sur le toit, Cuddy songe qu'elle devrait en faire poser un comme ça au ppth.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est encore jamais montée dans un hélicoptère. House si, lorsqu'il était en Afrique avec son père. Elle se souvient qu'il lui avait raconter les paysages à perte de vue, la sensation incroyable que cela procure.

Une fois le brancard chargé toute l'équipe monte dans l'hélicoptère, Cuddy les suit et se trouve une petite place dans un coin. House lui a mentit, les mouvements de l'appareil lui soulève le cœur plus qu'autre chose, elle se demande comment font les médecins pour continuer à s'occuper d'elle.

L'hélicoptère est fortement secoué, Cuddy se dit qu'elle va vomir mais rien ne se passe, en réalité ni elle, ni son corps sur le brancard ne ressent quoi que ce soit. Elle se demande si Wilson est au courant maintenant ? Comment va Rachel ? S'ils ont prévenu Julia ?

Elle se demande aussi si House s'inquiète ? Si il s'étonne qu'elle n'appel pas ou si il pense qu'elle est trop occupée à se battre avec Arlène et sa sœur pour y penser ? Est-il trop occupé par sa conférence ?

Elle regarde le paysage et reconnait la vue, c'est New-York ! Elle connait le programme de son compagnon à l'heure qu'il est, il doit certainement faire une sieste, il aura ensuite une conférence et il retournera dans sa chambre et depuis son ordinateur il essayera de l'appeler sur skype. Il râlera certainement du fait qu'elle soit en retard pour leur appel, car il doit manger. Mais réalisera-t-il qu'en réalité elle est avance ?

« Tu as entendu parler de cette fête jeudi soir ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il s'était glissé à côté d'elle en endocrinologie. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle l'observait et qu'elle se sentait observer aussi d'ailleurs.

« Bien sûr ! Qui n'a pas entendu parler de cette fête ! » Lui avait-t-elle répondu

« Je pense qu'une bonne partie de ses crétins ne savent même pas ce qu'est une fête ! » Avait-il répliqué en désignant les premiers rangs de l'auditoire.

Déjà à l'époque Cuddy aimait beaucoup House, il n'était pas forcément beau mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Il était plutôt fêtard, mais pourtant bon élève. Il passait pas mal de temps en bibliothèque où à des soirées, ça faisait de lui un des garçons les plus populaires du campus.

Elle par contre elle était en première année, toujours plongée dans ses bouquins. Elle aimait beaucoup faire la fête mais en début d'année elle ne connaissait personne et restait souvent à l'écart ce qui lui avait mit l'étiquette de fille timide. Et fait d'elle par la même occasion l'opposé de House.

«Tu y viendra avec moi? » Avait-il demandé

« D'accord »

Elle avait été plutôt nerveuse pas à cause de lui à proprement parlé, ni de la soirée, mais de ce qui allait suivre après, était-ce une sortie entre potes ou plus que ça ? Cuddy détestait l'inconnu c'est pour ça qu'elle aimait tout savoir et apprendre tout le temps.

Elle aurait aimé avoir l'audace de sa colocataire de s'habiller d'une façon très sexy parfois indécente. Mais elle préféra opter pour une tenue simple mais néanmoins jolie.

House avait été adorable avec elle, ils avaient dansés, il lui avait payé quelque verres, ils avaient aussi beaucoup flirté.

« C'est marrant, j'adore la musique j'aime danser mais pourtant la musique ne me transporte pas autant que toi » Avait-il fait remarqué, alors qu'il la regardait danser.

« Alors quoi ? Je suis une sorte de rats de laboratoire ? » Avait-elle essayé de plaisanter.

« Non »

Elle avait rougit et baissée les yeux, il lui avait relevé le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé.

12h19

Les blessures de Cuddy sont nombreuses, un pneumothorax, une rupture de la rate, une hémorragie dont personne ne trouve l'origine, elle souffre aussi de contusions cérébrales, elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, elle a plusieurs brûlures aux jambes qui nécessiterons des greffes de peau et aussi quelque unes sur le visage pour lesquelles il faudra de la chirurgie esthétique. Mais Cuddy le sait, ces opérations seront nécessaire si 'elle a de la chance' autrement dit si elle survie à ses autre blessures.

Elle doit subir plusieurs opération, il faut lui retirer la rate, drainer son pneumothorax, chercher l'origine de son hémorragie, malheureusement pour son cerveaux on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Ce qui choc Cuddy c'est son sang, il y en a partout. Ca ne devrait plus rien lui faire, elle a déjà été dans un bloc plusieurs fois et pourtant quand c'est son propre sang c'est différent. Tout les chirurgiens s'affèrent autour d'elle, elle se sent un peu comme un bout de viande, ils coupent, aspirent, recousent, recommencent ailleurs.

Un des chirurgiens demande de la musique, du blues pour le calmer. Aux premières notes de la chanson le 'Cœur' de Cuddy manque un battement c'est 'Let Them Talk' de James Booker. House lui à déjà chanté plusieurs fois cette chanson. Elle profite de la chanson, ferme les yeux et réfléchit sur son état.

Peut-elle se transporte ailleurs ? Aller retrouver Rachel ou chercher House ? Peut-elle traverser les murs comme dans les films ? Elle se lève et tente de passer à travers la porte mais elle se heurte à la paroi. Elle se traite mentalement d'idiote, heureusement que personne ne peut la voir. Une infirmière entre, elle en profite pour sortir.

Cuddy se dirige vers la salle d'attente, elle remarque Julia et son mari. Sa sœur parle, toute seule à priori, Henry n'a pas vraiment l'air de l'écouter. Cuddy à déjà vu sa sœur faire ça, quand quelque chose la stress elle parle, ou plutôt elle réfléchit à voix haute, comme si ça permettait de la calmer.

Julia était une des seules qui n'ai jamais douté de Cuddy. Lorsque Cuddy avait commencé à être interne et qu'elle avait des horaires inhumains, Julia faisait toujours en sorte qu'elle ai de quoi manger dans son frigo et du linge propre. Cuddy ne serait jamais assez la remercier pour ça.

15h47

Cuddy est transféré en salle de réveil. C'est une grande sale avec plein de lit et une quantité d'infirmières qui vérifient les constantes, les perfusions,… Cuddy peut remarquer que son corps n'y échappe pas, il est relié à un tas de tuyaux. Elle arrive à les identifier comme étant celui pour respirer, pour vider son estomac, un autre pour sa vessie, un qui l'hydrate, un avec des antidouleurs, un dans ses veines et enfin celui pour son rythme cardiaque.

Pour le moment elle n'a reçue que des visites de médecins, elle aperçoit le médecin à travers la vitre, il parle à Julia. Il lui explique à quel point l'état de sa sœur est grave. Cuddy aimerait tellement que Julia puisse entrer. Elle s'approche entre un peu pour entre ce qu'ils disent.

-« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » Demanda Julia

-« Pour le moment, elle est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et elle est sous aide respiratoire, le temps de lui permettre de ce remettre du choc que son corps à subit. Mais on pense que entendre la voix des proches est très bénéfique pour les comateux ». Cuddy remarque que sa sœur grince des dents quand le médecin emploie le terme « comateux » c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très flatteur.

-« IL y a-t-il d'autre personne que vous pourriez appeler pour soutenir Lisa ? »

Cuddy sursaute à l'entente de son prénom, ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avais pas utilisé. Elle aimerait que sa sœur penser à appeler House. Elle a tellement besoin de lui. Mais Julia n'a pas le numéro de House. Et elle ne savait pas si House penserait à appeler sa sœur en ne la voyant pas sur skype le soir même.

Au début entre Cuddy et House ça n'a pas été facile. Il avait fallu trouver ses marques. Dans les premières semaines de leurs relations c'est comme si ils n'osaient pas , comme si ils avaient peur l'un de l'autre. C'était devenu ridicule, ils s'aiment depuis plus de 20 ans et pourtant quand ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux il y avait entre eux une sorte de distance de politesse.

Cuddy ne voulait pas brusquer House et lui non plus ne voulais pas la brusquer, la situation n'avançait plus. C'est un soir alors que Cuddy se baladait dans les couloirs qu'elle entendit parler les infirmières. Elles disaient qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'un infirme comme lui ne sache pas satisfaire une femme comme elle et que ça se voyait. Excédée par ces commérages, Cuddy avait été surprendre House dans son bureau. Il était seul, assit sur sa chaise du bureau. Elle s'était assise sur lui passant un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle avait attrapé son visage entre ses mains et l'avait ensuite embrassé avec toute la fouge dont elle était capable. Ils avaient fait l'amour là à même la chaise de bureau. Brisant ainsi cette distance entre eux et en même temps les rumeurs.

16h39

Il y a maintenant du monde autour de Cuddy, Julia, son mari, leurs enfants et sa tante. Cuddy n'a pas une grande famille et elle se dit que si tout le monde est dans sa chambre c'est que Rachel n'est pas ici. Au bout d'un moment ils retournent attendre dans la salle d'attente. Ils sont seuls et pourtant ils parlent à voix basses. L'atmosphère est trop pesante alors Cuddy préfère quitter la pièce.

Cuddy est contente de voir Wilson arrivé. Elle aurait préféré House mais c'est déjà pas mal. IL est accompagné de sa nouvelle femme. Cuddy n'aime pas trop cette femme, elle est trop sensible et démonstrative à son gout. Elle pleure alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine.

-« Arrête ! Si je ne pleure pas tu n'as pas de raison de le faire ! Cuddy n'est pas morte bon dieu ! » S'emporte Wilson

Quand ils arrivent dans la salle d'attente elle se remet à pleurer. Cuddy sait que ça énerve Wilson, mais il ne dit rien et quitte la pièce seul. Cuddy sait où il va. Il va dans le lieu de prière de l'hôpital. Il s'installe sur une des chaises et examine la salle.

-« Regardez-moi ça, ce lieu est ridicule » S'exclame Wilson « Il y a une croix chrétienne, l'étoile de David mais ou sont les tapis pour les musulmans ? Les statuettes de Bouddha ? Soit on fait tout, soit on fait rien. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » Cuddy sait que Wilson s'adresse à elle. Que c'est une façon pour lui de garder espoir et d'aller mieux. Il se recueille 5 minutes puis s'adresse à nouveaux à elle.

-« S'il vous plait, ne mourez pas. Je comprends que vous pouvez en avoir envie, que c'est dur pour vous physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais ne mourrez pas, faites le pour House. Pour Rachel. Si vous mourrez il y aura des tas de fleurs et de bougies devant votre bureau à l'hôpital. Et je sais que vous n'aimerez pas ça» Tente de plaisanter Wilson, puis il redevient sérieux. «Ne mourrez pas, s'il vous plait, battez-vous ».


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :)

Me voilà à nouveau pour une suite ! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui encouragent à écrire !

Savannah: Le fait que tu aimes alors que tu connais le livre original me fait encore plus plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore :)

Ciao ;)

* * *

16h47

Cuddy était habitué à l'ambiance d'un hôpital. Quand elle ne savait pas ou trouver House, c'est qu'il était avec les comateux. Selon lui le calme lui permettait de réfléchir ou même de penser à autre chose. Mais là toute suite Cuddy ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de calme dans cette salle, entre le bruit des machines respiratoires, les moniteurs cardiaques et autre machine en tout genre, il y avait un constant bruit de fond plutôt énervant. Plus le passage des médecins, ce n'était vraiment pas calme du tout.

Elle observa les médecins et se dit que si un jour elle sortait d'ici en vie, elle serait plus douce avec ses patients. Les voir lui lever les paupières ou lui changer ses perfusions sans même faire plus attention, l'énervait. Elle avait envie de leur crier qu'elle était encore là. Qu'il fallait faire attention.

Un médecin vient s'informer de son état auprès des infirmières qui veillent sur elle depuis quelques heures. Puis il se rend dans la salle d'attente, Cuddy le suit. Julia fait semblant de dormir pendant que son mari lit un vieux magasine qui trainait là, ses neveux quand à eux jouent sur le téléphone de leur père. Sa tante elle tricote dans un coin. Et Wilson et sa femme sont partie, il était certainement gêné par le comportement de cette dernière.

-« Lisa est stable » Annonce le médecin « Des spécialistes sont en train de faire des tests, pour voir si elle arriverait à respirer par elle-même. Si c'est le cas, on pourra la débrancher »

-« Si elle respire seule, elle pourrait bientôt se réveiller ? » Demande Julia

-« Exactement, ça serait le signe que son organisme n'est pas trop endommagé. Mais pour ce qui est de ses blessures cérébrales, on ne sait pas. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? » Demande Henry

-« Parce que tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillé on ne peut pas connaitre l'étendue des lésions »

-« On peut la voir ? » Demande à nouveau Julia

-« Oui c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ca serait bien si Lisa avait de la visite mais pas longtemps et pas plus d'une personne à la fois »

-« J'y vais » Annonce Julia, sans que personne ne proteste.

Sur le chemin qui mène à sa chambre Cuddy entend que le médecin prévient sa sœur qu'ils ont enlevé ses bandages et que ses blessures sont impressionnantes. Ils lui parlent un peu comme si elle était une enfant de 5 ans. Cuddy sait que sa sœur est une femme forte, pourtant quand elle s'approche de son corps elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul en voyant l'état de sa sœur.

-« Lisa, votre sœur est là » Annonce le médecin.

-« Elle peut m'entendre ? »

-« Franchement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais une présence réconfortante ne lui fera pas de mal »

Julia parle pendant un moment de ses enfants de leurs derniers exploits à l'école, puis se tait à nouveaux. Une infirmière s'approche. Cuddy ne la reconnait pas, ce n'est pas son infirmière attitrée.

-« Vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle vous entend. Elle est consciente de tout ce qu'il se passe. Ne pensez pas que c'est les médecins qui mènent le jeu. C'est elle et uniquement elle qui décide. »

Jamais Cuddy n'aurait osé dire à Rachel qu'elle n'était pas prévue ou pas voulu. C'est certain qu'elle avait eu du mal à se faire à la présence du nourrisson. Mais maintenant elle était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Cuddy lui avait déjà expliquée qu'elle avait été adoptée, l'histoire de Nathalie,… Elle ne savait pas si la petite fille avait exactement compris la situation mais au moins c'était dit. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel le découvre seule plus tard. Cuddy avait beaucoup de revenue et Rachel n'avait jamais manqué de rien, Cuddy avait eu peur de ne pas arriver à lui donner assez d'amour ou que la petite fille se sente seule, mais grâce à sa sœur, à Wilson, à House aussi, Rachel était rarement seule et s'épanouissait beaucoup. Cuddy était fière de ça et elle espérait que la petite fille allait bien. Ca la rendait folle de ne pas savoir comment allait sa fille, son bébé.

17h40

Julia à quittée la chambre pendant quelques heures, avant d'y revenir avec son mari Henry. Ils étaient debout tout les deux aux côté de Lisa, Julia s'étant lové dans les bras de son mari pour y chercher un peu de réconfort.

-« Tu crois que c'est elle qui décide ? » Finit par demander Julia, pour enfin casser le silence.

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Je sais pas, c'est une infirmière qui a dit que … C'est sans importance » Finit par se raviser sa sœur, comme si elle avait peur que Henry se moque d'elle.

C'est là que Cuddy comprend le sens des mots de l'infirmière tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui décide, si elle reste, si elle meurt, c'est elle qui choisit. Les médicaments, le coma-artificielle, tout ça ne sert pas à grand-chose en réalité. Elle décide de son destin.

Mais peut-elle partir ? Elle ne savait pas dans qu'elle état physique et psychologique elle serait en se réveillant, et si c'était trop dur ? Et si elle n'était plus en état de s'occuper de Rachel ? Pouvait-elle partir comme ça et laisser sa fille ? Et laisser House ?

Comment devait-elle se réveiller ? Elle essaya de se concentrer, de se dire « Réveille-toi » mais rien ne se passa. Elle se sentit aussi bête que lorsqu'elle avait essayé de passer à travers les murs.

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, il y a un point 'positif' c'est que c'est elle qui décide et elle le sait maintenant.

Elle aimerait que House soit là. Il l'aiderait à prendre cette décision, il a lui-même beaucoup souffert et serait honnête avec elle.

Wilson est au courant de l'accident depuis plusieurs heure, House devrait déjà être là. Mais, bon sang, ou est-il ?

Cuddy se souvenait de leur premier Halloween ensemble. House avait débarqué un soir chez elle avec un grand sac

-« Qu'est-ce que tu apportes ? » Avait voulu savoir Cuddy

-« Mon déguisement ! » Et il avait sorti de son sac une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une grande veste plutôt usé, une épée et un bandana.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Une déguisement de pirate voyons ! Même Rachel aurait devinée ! » Avait-il dit en sortant virement d'un autre sac un chapeau de pirate. A l'entente de son prénom Rachel avait accouru, en voyant House en son déguisement elle courant dans sa chambre chercher le siens.

-« Regarde House ! » Elle lui avait montré le déguisement qu'elle avait ave Cuddy l'après-midi même. C'était aussi un déguisement de pirate, mais Cuddy aurait préférée que sa fille choisisse une princesse ou un animal alors elle l'avait un peu adapté. C'était une jupe noir, avec un haut rouge sur lequel Cuddy avait cousu une tête de mort, elle avait rajouté un bandana du même rouge pour lui mettre dans les cheveux.

-« Tu le trouve comment ? Il ne fait pas trop petite fille ? » S'était inquiété Rachel.

-« Non ! Tu feras très peur, comme une vraie pirate ! » Avait répondu House, avec le regard noir que lui avait lancé Cuddy il n'avait pas trop eu le choix.

-«C'est ce que maman avait dit mais je la croyais pas trop, parce qu'elle n'aime pas les pirates » avait chuchoté Rachel à l'intention de House. Puis elle s'était tourné vers sa mère.

-« Tu m'accompagneras chercher des bonbons toute à l'heure maman ? »

-« Oui bien sûr »

-« Et House il peut venir avec nous ? »

-« Je viens que si ta mère se déguise ! » avait répondu House

-« House tu sais que les déguisements ce n'est pas trop mon trucs. »

-« Aller ! Tu pourrais le faire pour une fois ! Et puis tu ne va pas aller à la soirée d'Halloween du service des petits cancéreux de Wilson sans être déguisée ? Au moins pour accompagner Rachel !» House savait très bien que Cuddy faisait tout pour sa fille et son hôpital.

-« Mais j'ai pas de déguisement »

-« Moi j'en ai un pour toi ! » Et il lui avait tendu un autre sac.

-« Va le mettre ! » Avait encouragé Rachel devant le regard dubitatif de sa mère.

Après 10 minutes dans la salle de bains Cuddy était sortie de la salle de bains plutôt énervée. House lui avait prit un déguisement d'infirmière ! Elle portait un scrubs rose, une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope.

-« Sérieusement House ? »

-« On va juste l'arranger un peu » Il avait déchiré certain endroits et ajouté un peu de faux sang pour faire un peu mieux.

-« Je vais pas y aller comme ça »

-« Oh aller pour une fois tu seras un vrai médecin » S'était-il moqué

-« Les infirmières pourraient le prendre mal. Je ne vais pas mettre ça ! »

-« Si ! Aller maman ! C'est trop sexy ! » S'était exclamé la petite fille.

-« Rachel ! On ne dit pas ça ! Et comment tu sais ce que veux dire sexy toi ? »

-« Tout le monde sait » S'était contenté de répondre Rachel en haussant les épaules.

Ils avaient fait le tour du cartier avec Rachel et puis une nounou était venue la garder pendant que House et Cuddy se rendait à la soirée du service de Wilson.

Les gens avait regardé Cuddy de travers, une infirmière c'était même approché pour lui dire que c'était une soirée déguisée. Comme si Cuddy ne le savait pas. Certains enfants lui avait même demandé si elle étaie un nouveau médecin. House lui, ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire.

En rentrant à la maison, dans la voiture, Cuddy avait eu un doute.

-« Tu me préfère comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Tu me préfères en 'vraie médecin' ? »

-« Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareil ? »

-« Toi tu es un médecin brillant, et moi une administratrice, c'est pour ça que tu m'as déguisé en médecin ? »

-« Mais absolument pas enfin c'était juste pour rire, pour te taquiner. Tu sais que je te respect et que je respect ton jugement médical. Sinon jamais je ne ferais appel à toi lors de mes diagnostiques ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Bien-sûr Cuddy ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu es ce soir » L'avait alors rassuré House.

Après cette soirée à chaque fois que Cuddy avait des doutes sur sa relation avec House, elle repensait à son déguisement.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :)

Vous allez bien ? Me voilà encore une fois pour la suite de cette histoire de Gayle Forman.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font à chaque fois autant plaisir ! :)

J'ai une question pour vous. Est-ce que vous préférez que je m'occupe de Rachel en parallèle de l'histoire avec Cuddy ou seulement une fois que Cuddy sera, ou non, réveillée ?

Ah et autre chose, j'entre en période de révisons (Session de Janvier je te déteste^^) alors je vais certainement écrire un peu moins jusque début janvier.

Voilà c'est tout.

Bonne lecture, ciao ;)

* * *

Cuddy s'est éloignée un peu pour trouver du calme loin de sa famille et bruits stressant de l'hôpital. C'est naturellement qu'elle se dirigea en pédiatrie pour chercher Rachel, mais la petite fille n'était pas là. Attristée de ne pas trouver sa fille, Cuddy s'appuyât sur le bord de la fenêtre, colla son front à la vitre et regardant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle remarqua la voiture de Wilson pourquoi revenait-il ?

Puis elle le vit apparaître ! Enfin ! House était là. Wilson était un ange ! Il pensait à tout. Elle regarda House sortir remonter sa veste en cuir contre son cou et boiter un peu plus que d'habitude jusqu'à l'entré. Depuis qu'elle était ici Cuddy ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de le voir, elle s'était imaginé lui courir dans les bras, l'embrasser, le serrer fort contre elle tellement elle avait peur. Mais pourtant maintenant qu'il était là elle n'osait plus bouger. Comment allait-il réagir en voyant son corps ? Allait-il prendre la fuite ? Allait-il pleurer ? Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, Cuddy ne le supporterait pas. Ca la tuerait tout simplement, si il pleurait, ça ne serait plus une question de choix, elle en mourait.

Elle regarda l'heure, il est 19h30 ce qui veut dire que House ne donnera pas la dernière conférence. C'est dommage c'était une belle publicité pour l'hôpital. Elle retourne à l'entré pour le voir arriver, son visage n'a aucune expression, il est comme un masque. Au moins il ne pleure pas. C'est ce qui donne la force à Cuddy de le rejoindre ou plus exactement de rejoindre son corps à elle car c'est certainement là qu'il se rend.

C'est toujours très calme dans les soins intensifs, il n'y a que des infirmières mais elle ne parle pas entre elle. Ce qui brisa le silence c'est la voix de House au fond du couloir.

-« Pourquoi je peux pas entrer ?! » S'exclame-t-il « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

Les infirmières se regardent un moment comme pour savoir laquelle est la plus courageuse pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Une finit par se lever en soufflant, comme si elle prenait House pour un fou et qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Cuddy aimerait lui expliquer que ce n'est pas un fou, et elle préférerait que ce soit l'infirmière de toute à l'heure qui aille parler à House. Celle qui lui a dit que c'était elle lui choisissait de rester. Elle, elle serait lui parler ça ne fait aucun doute.

-« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais c'est que la famille proche »

-« La famille proche ! C'est une blague ? C'est ma petite-amie ! Difficile de faire plus proche physiquement et émotionnellement ! » Hurla-t-il

-« Elle est entre de très bonne mains ne vous inquiétez pas. »

-« Nous n'en doutons pas » Coupa Wilson « Mais il voudrait juste la voir 5 minutes ».

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas possible je suis désolée » Répondit l'infirmière en retournant vers les soins intensif pour clore la discussion.

Wilson vît House trembler et sans un mot il prit son bras et le passa au dessus de ses propres épaules pour le soutenir. Cuddy songea que Wilson assurait vraiment.

Jamais Cuddy n'aurait pensé être le genre de fille à courir après un mec pendant des années. Elle se pensait un peu au dessus de tout ça, pourtant il avait fallu qu'elle croise House pour que tous ses principes s'effondrent.

Elle l'avait suivit en cours d'endocrinologie, à la fête, dans sa chambre d'étudiant, ils c'étaient fréquenté un temps et la malchance jouait contre eux et ils avaient du se séparer . Puis quand ils étaient devenus médecin, elle avait suivit son parcours. Et enfin elle l'avait engagé pour accroître ses chances de se rapprocher de lui. Plan qui avait finalement bien fonctionné, vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque 2 ans et demi maintenant.

Wilson râlait un peu parfois parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de perdre un peu ses amis. Alors Cuddy avait promis de lui laisser House de temps en temps et de continuer à manger avec lui le mardi midi. Et maintenant tout allait au mieux entre les 3 amis, Wilson faisait même volontiers du baby-sitting quand House et Cuddy sortaient.

20h12

Cuddy regarde House et Wilson quitter le service. Elle reste dans la lune quelque instant avant de partir à leur suite, mais le temps qu'elle arrive les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle n'a pas de pourvoir, qu'elle peut faire la même qu'elle faisait avant à la seule différence que personne ne la voit.

Elle se rend dans la salle d'attente mais il n'y a plus personne. Il reste juste la veste d'Henry et les jouets des ses neveux. Vu l'heure ils doivent être en train de manger. Elle se dirige vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. D'abord elle ne remarque que des médecins ou des infirmières puis enfin dans un petit coin elle remarque sa famille. Il n'y a ni House ni Wilson, elle s'approche quand même pour surprendre leur conversation.

« Examiné sur place, il n'y a pas de blessures grave » Entend-telle sa sœur expliquer. Cuddy espère de tout coeur qu'elle parle de Rachel ! Puis sa sœur continue « Alcootest est négatif, les policier pense que c'est à cause de la neige ou d'un animal qui aurait traversé » Cuddy comprend alors que Julia parle de l'autre conducteur.

Elle se dit que le pauvre homme devra vivre avec ça toute sa vie. Il a juste glissé sur la neige ce n'est pas sa faute il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et pourtant il a tué une femme et peut-être fait de Rachel une orpheline. Cuddy se dit que si elle s'en sort elle irait bien lui parler, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

Cuddy à besoin de House. Elle jette encore une fois un coup d'œil à la cafétéria pour s'assurer que House et Wilson n'y sont pas et part ensuite à leur recherche.

Cuddy les retrouve en traumatologie, assez loin des soins intensif. Ils cherchent à ouvrir les différents placards. Au bout d'un moment ils en trouvent un ouvert, ils entrent dedans et cherchent la lumière. Cuddy aimerait leur dire que l'interrupteur est à l'extérieur mais elle ne peut pas.

-« Franchement House, je ne sais pas comment tu comptes te faire passer pour un médecin. Déjà à Princeton t'es pas crédible » Se moqua gentiment Wilson.

-« Quoi avec une blouse ça peut le faire non ? »

-« Sérieusement tu va mettre une blouse ? »

-« Nan, t'as raison. Je peux être un concierge plutôt »

-« Et qu'est-ce que un concierge ferait en soins intensif ? »

-« Je ne sais pas moi il pourrait changer une ampoule ! »

-« Pourquoi tu va pas simplement demander à Julia ? Moi j'ai pu entrer grâce à elle. »

-« Tu sais bien que sa sœur me déteste. Et par-dessus tout elle déteste me voir avec Lisa. Et puis la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé tout à l'heure c'est de demander à Arlène » Expliqua House.

-« Je sais » Répondit simplement Wilson, compréhensif.

Mais Cuddy est certaine que si House allait voir sa sœur maintenant, elle le laisserait la voir. Mais bien sûr House est trop têtu et rancunier.

Lisa sait que House à un plan, et que jamais il ne le lâchera. Certainement un truc qu'il a du voir dans un film ou que son cerveau un peu tordu à élaboré.

-« Tu es sûr que l'infirmière ne va pas te reconnaître ? »Demande Wilson

-« Mais non »

-« Tu lui a crié dessus quand même »

-« Si elle ne me voit pas, elle ne me reconnaîtra pas » Expliqua simplement House

-« Mouais… »

-« Je comprends pourquoi Cuddy et toi vous vous entendez si bien, vous faites une belle bande de pessimiste » Se moqua House.

A la lumière de son téléphone, Wilson éclaire la petite pièce, et ils se rendent compte qu'elle ne contient en réalité que des balais. Cuddy aimerait leur dire que les vestiaire se trouvent un étage au dessus mais encore une fois elle ne peut pas.

-« Merde ! » S'énerve House

-« On peut toujours aller voir dans un autre étage » Propose gentiment Wilson.

-« Non, tu as raison c'est un plan merdique de toute façon. Je vais trouver autre chose »

-« Tu pourrais faire semblant de faire une overdose de Vicodin »

-« Je me retrouverais pas en soins intensif … Je pensais plutôt à faire diversion, comme en déclenchant une alarme incendie. »

-« Je suis pas certain qu'une agitation pareille soit bonne pour l'état de Lisa » Souligna Wilson en médecin consciencieux.

-« Ouais … Il faut juste qu'il regarde ailleurs pendant une seconde, que je puisse entrer »

-« Et une fois dedans ils te jetterons encore une fois dehors »

-« Je m'en fou ! J'ai juste besoin d'une seconde. Une toute petit seconde »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fera en si peu de temps House ? »

-« Je veux … juste lui dire que je suis là. Que quelqu'un est là pour elle… » Répond tristement House.

Ils restent tout les deux assit en silence un moment. Trop absorber par leurs pensées respectives pour parler. Quand soudain House se lève, plein d'énergie.

-« Je suis idiot ! C'est le moment d'utiliser le Bat-Signal ! »

-« Le quoi ? Le projecteur de Batman ? »

-« Viens, je vais t'expliquer »

Quand Cuddy était en première année de médecine, elle avait voulu arrêté la médecine. Elle était perfectionniste alors connaitre ses cours par cœur lui demandait un travail monstre. En plus sa mère et sa sœur la regardaient toujours de travers. Elle se rendait de moins en moins en cours et commençait à regarder pour faire autre chose de sa vie. C'est House qui s'était inquiété en ne la voyant plus en cours d'endocrinologie.

-« Alors, Mademoiselle Cuddy, on sèche les cours ? » Avait-il demandé alors qu'il se tenait dans l'entrée, deux cafés et des pâtisseries à la main. Elle s'était décalée pour le laissé rentrer et une fois installés sur le petit canapé, elle lui avait expliqué.

-« Je pense juste que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à tout les cours »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je ne vais certainement pas présenter tout les examens, donc ça ne sert à rien que j'y aille. »

-« D'abord tu loupes les cours et ensuite tu ne veux plus te présenter aux examens ? » S'était étonné House. Ca ne ressemblait pas à sa, nouvelle, petite-amie.

-« Je me dit que la médecine ce n'est peut-être pas pour moi. Que je devrais faire quelque chose comme vendeuse ou je ne sais pas… »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Lisa Cuddy vendeuse. » S'était exaspéré House.

-« Ben pourquoi pas ? »

-« Déjà, tu détestes faire les magasins »

-« Faire les boutiques et y travailler c'est pas la même chose. Et puis j'y serais plus à ma place, en tant que femme. »

-« Non mais n'importe quoi. Il n'y a pas plus douée dans les premières années, tu suis même des cours des années supérieures, je te l'accorde, tu travail trop. Mais je peux me charger de te distraire sans problème » Avait lancé House, plein de sous entendu, en se rapprochant de Cuddy pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'étaient effectivement bien distrait cette après-midi là et le lendemain matin quand Cuddy sorti pour aller en cours elle avait buté contre quelque chose. Devant sa porte se tenait une grosse enveloppe. Elle l'avait ouverte et il y avait à l'intérieur un livre. « Les 50 femmes les plus influente dans l'histoire ». Elle avait deviné immédiatement qu'il venait de House. Mais à sa grande surprise dans la catégorie médecine, House avait rajouté une page « Lisa Cuddy, meilleur médecin de tout les temps ».

Lisa avait souvent continuée à douter d'elle pendant ses études. Était-ce la bonne spécialité ? Connaissait-elle assez son cours ? Allait-elle réussir ? Mais jamais plu elle ne douta sur son choix d'être médecin et sur sa crédibilité dans ce métier. Grâce à House.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut :)

Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? Je sais je vous avais un peu oublié dernièrement mais j'ai une excuse. Je suis rentrée chez moi avec mon livre original pour écrire, cause de mes fêtes pourries j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, et je suis retourné SANS le livre à la fac. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau chez moi je peux écrire ^^ (J'ai jamais dit que l'excuse était bonne :p)

Enfin bref encore un grand merci pour vos reviews!

A la prochaine ! Ciao ;)

* * *

Pour mettre au point son plan d'attaque, House avait demandé à Wilson de faire venir son équipe. Toutes ses équipes en réalité. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, 13, Taub et même Master, bien qu'il doutait un peu de son utilité pour cette « mission ». Mais on sait jamais il faut mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté, après tout elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie quand il était en quarantaine.

Wilson avait pour tâche de prévenir les 6 médecins, de leur expliquer la situation et de le convaincre de venir à New-York. House savait que ça prendrait un certain temps. IL décida donc d'aller se promener dans l'hôpital.

Il fît le tour de presque tous les services, sa jambe le faisait souffrir et marcher le détendait un peu. IL marchait sans vraiment de but, il se retrouva sans savoir pourquoi dans une salle de réveil laissée sans surveillance. Il n'y avait que quelque malade, qui avait l'air encore en plein sommeil. Il se pencha sur leur dossier pour passer le temps. Mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant que des opérations banales sans trop de risque. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus de médecin dans cette salle.

Il allait partir quand le dernier lit attira son attention. Avait-il bien vu ? Était-ce la fatigue et le stress qui le faisait halluciner ? Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Non il avait bien vu. C'était Rachel.

Il n'avait pas encore vu l'état de Cuddy, mais celui de Rachel lui sera le cœur. Ca devait être un miracle si la petite fille était encore en vie. Elle avait plusieurs blessures à la tête, des brûlures assez important sur tout un côté du corps, elle avait dû être propulsé sur plusieurs mètres, un bras dans le plâtre et l'opération qu'elle venait de subir était apparemment pour sa jambe. Il regarda le dossier, une barre métallique de plusieurs centimètre de diamètre avait traversé la jambe droite de Rachel. House regarda l'étendu des bandages et essaya de deviner la longueur des cicatrices, elles étaient assez imposantes, il songea que ça lui demanderait certainement beaucoup de travail pour remarcher un jour.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille, s'assit sur le bord du lit en faisant attention de ne surtout pas lui faire mal. Il remarqua que Rachel bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Souvent House avait regardé Cuddy réveiller la petite fille en douceur le matin, il admirait toujours la douceur de sa compagne qui pourtant pouvait se montrer si froide à l'hôpital. Alors d'un geste un peu hésitant il essaya de refaire le même geste que Cuddy. Il leva la main et la plaça sur la joue de Rachel et la caressa doucement.

-« Hey, Rachel. Réveil-toi » Dit-il doucement. La petite fille grogna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. « Aller petit pirate, on se réveil ».

Rachel voulu se retourner pour tourner le dos à celui qui venait la réveiller mais ça la fît s'allonger sur ses brûlures et la réveilla en sursaut.

-« Aie ! » Ne comprenant pas l'origine de sa douleur, Rachel voulu frotter sur sa plaie pour l'apaiser comme elle le faisait quand elle se cognait. Mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver encore plus la douleur, et par la même occasion pleurer la petite fille.

-« Hey, Rachel. Je suis là. » Voulu la rassurer House.

-« J'ai mal House » Se plaignit Rachel

-« Je sais princesse, tu as beaucoup de blessures » Expliqua House, en continuant ses caresses sur sa joue, il ne savait trop quoi faire d'autre pour la consoler. « Tu as mal où? »

-« Partout » Avoua Rachel avec une petite voix « Tu peux me donner des médicaments ? »

-« On est pas dans l'hôpital de maman Rachel, je peux rien te donner ici. Mais tout à l'heure j'appellerais le médecin pour qu'il te donne des antidouleurs d'accord ? » Rachel se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Avec maman et mamie on allait voir Tata Julia et les cousins. On était dans la voiture et il y avait de la neige partout ! Maman elle avait promis que je pourrais jouer avec les cousins. Et puis après … Je sais plus »

-« Vous avez eu un accident, une autre voiture a glissée sur la neige et est rentrée dans la voiture de ta grand-mère. »

-« Maman et mamie sont aussi à l'hôpital ? »

-« Ta maman est ici dans une chambre en dessous mais je n'ai pas encore pu la voir et je ne sais pas où est ta grand-mère » Mentit House, il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour annoncer la mort d'Arlène et surtout ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-« Elle est blessée aussi maman ? »

-« Oui »

-« Beaucoup ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. » Devant l'air triste de la petite fille House ajouta « Mais ne t'inquiète pas dès que je peux la voir je te donne des nouvelles d'accord ? »

-« D'accord. House tu peux demander au médecin pour les médicaments ? »

-« Tout de suite. Mais Rachel, je ne suis pas ton papa, alors quand le médecin sera là je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. »

-« Mais si tu lui demande gentiment de rester ? »

-« Je pourrais quand même pas rester. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'appel puis je vais sortir. Le médecin va regarder tes blessures et te redonner des antidouleurs, puis il va te mettre dans une autre chambre. Et je viendrais te retrouver. Ok ? »

-« Tu reviendras ? Promis ? »

-« Promis. Mais tu ne dois pas dire au médecin que je suis là » Rachel hocha la tête. IL embrassa la petite fille sur le front puis appuya sur le bouton d'alerte des infirmières, il quitta ensuite discrètement la salle.

N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de Wilson, il se plaça stratégiquement dans la salle d'attente, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas manquer ce qu'il se passait en salle de réveil.

IL regarda les infirmières désinfecter les blessures de Rachel, changer ses bandages et lui redonner des médicaments. Quand enfin elles changèrent Rachel de chambre, House les suivit. Il avait passé tellement de temps à éviter Cuddy au PPTH que passer inaperçu et suivre les infirmières était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Une fois que Rachel fut seule dans sa chambre House alla la rejoindre, il rassura la petite fille sur son état bien que lui-même n'y croyait pas trop. Encore faible, Rachel fini bien vite par se rendormir. House resta à son chevet un maximum tout en surveillant le passage dans le couloir pour ne pas se faire voir.

Au bout de quelque temps, House reçut enfin un sms de Wilson pour lui dire que son équipe était enfin arrivée.

Cuddy vit arriver toute l'équipe de House dans l'hôpital, 13 en tête.

-« On a exactement 1 heure avant que le patient rechute » déclara cette dernière en entrant.

Cuddy les regarda entrer, ils ont l'air d'une équipe de super héros, 13 en tête tel une parfaite meneuse , Foreman, Chase et Cameron et enfin derrière Taub et Master. Ils marchaient tous la tête haute et l'air déterminé. Cuddy était fière d'eux, fière de ses médecins, fière de ce que House avait fait d'eux. Il leur avait tout appris.

House et Wilson arrivèrent , Cameron fut bien évidement la première à aller vers House.

« House comment vous sentez- vous ? Vous tenez le coup ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle

« Ouaip » Répondit simplement House

Cuddy se demanda si elle devrait être jalouse de Cameron, elle pensait que la jeune médecin avait oublié House depuis longtemps.

«Bon, House on est tous là, c'est quoi le plan ? » S'impatienta 13.

« Ben justement, c'est vous le plan. Vous pourriez aller mettre le souk en soins intensif ? »

« Le souk ?! Ça me connait ça ! » S'enthousiasma 13.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire House ? Hurler ? Mettre le bazar dans le bureau des infirmières ? » Demanda Foreman, habitué aux demandes folles de son boss.

« Si je me souviens bien vous êtes bon en karaoké ? »

« Quoi ? Moi je fais pas ça » Protesta Master, assez fort.

« Ecoutez, ici on sert à rien. Il faudrait mieux monter en soins intensif avant de se faire remarquer » Signala Wilson

« Ce qu'il faut en fait c'est attiré l'attention des infirmières pour qu'elles sortent des soins intensif »

« Ca marche ! On y va » Encouragea 13, toujours en bonne meneuse de groupe.

Cuddy n'a pas été voir son « corps » depuis 2 heures, et l'état des soins intensif ont bien changé, les personnes à ses côtés ne sont plus les mêmes. Elle regarde les dossiers. IL y a un accident de ski, ça devait être violent parce que il tellement de pansement qu'elle ne peut même pas distinguer son visage. L'autre c'est un AVC apparemment.

Cuddy n'est plus maintenant relié à un ventilateur, ce qui était positif pour son état elle le savait. Tout étais calme quand une personne extérieur de la pièce demanda « Hey mais c'est quoi ce bordel? »

Foreman, Chase et 13 était en train de chanter à tue-tête en plein milieu du service. Pourtant aucune des infirmières n'avait l'air de vouloir se lever et quitter la pièce pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Cuddy qui avait rejoint son corps n'en revenait pas Foreman et Chase étaient beau garçon pourquoi donc aucune de ces femmes ne voulaient se lever ? Elles étaient aveugles ou quoi ?

Debout près de son lit elle attend désespérément que House rentre, elle repense au contact de sa main le long de ses bras comme il le fait pour l'aider à s'endormir, sa peau chaude qui caresse sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Ou à ses doigts qui s'emmêlent aux siens pour les réchauffer.

« Aller chercher la sécurité ! » S'exclame une infirmière alors que les médecins chantent encore plus fort.

« C'est le moment ! » Annonce 13

« Allez-y on vous couvre ! » S'exclame Cameron

House entre dans la chambre, suivit de Cameron , Master avec Taub qui ferme la marche.

« Ou est-elle ? Ou est Cuddy ? »

« Elle est dans l'angle ? » Prévient une voix, Cuddy met un moment un comprendre que c'est la gentille infirmière, la même qui avait expliqué à sa famille que c'était elle qui choisissait.

« House elle est ici ! » S'exclama 13 puis elle se tourne vers Cuddy et devant son état elle baisse la voix et murmure à nouveau « Elle est ici ».

House continu à éviter les infirmières et se rend facilement jusqu'au lit. Cuddy est contente, House va la toucher, elle va enfin sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ça lui avait tant manqué. C'est comme la première fois où il l'avait embrassée et qu'elle s'était rendue compte à qu'elle point elle en avait besoin.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant même que House puisse la toucher deux vigiles l'avait attrapé et l'avait fait reculer. Une des vielles infirmières demanda à ce qu'on les amène au poste ou que au moins on les fasse sortir de là. Les deux vigiles s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Cuddy les suivit elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre House de vue.

Au-rez-de –chaussez une voix interpela House.

« House c'est toi ? »

« Stacy ? »

« Stacy ? » Répéta Wilson

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'intention des vigiles

« Ils essayaient de s'introduire dans les soins intensif alors on les met dehors »

« Cuddy y est hospitalisé et ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser entrer ! » expliqua calmement Wilson.

« Ecoutez, je suis l'avocate dans cette hôpital. Je vais en parler en Andrew Parker »

« C'est le directeur de relations extérieur, il est plus de 20 heures, il n'est certainement plus là ! » Se moqua un des vigiles

« J'ai son numéro personnel. Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera qu'on empêche un homme de voir sa petite-amie. Les valeurs mise en avant sans cette hôpital son la compassion et l'efficacité. Il va apprécier qu'elles ne soient pas respectées ! »

« On ne fait que notre boulot ! » Se défendit le vigile

« Laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux. Et voici ma carte si jamais Parker à un problème avec ça »

«A quoi pensiez-vous ? » S'exclama Stacy une fois les vigiles parti ? « Vous n'aviez pas une idée plus bête ? »

« Je voulais juste voir Cuddy »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

« Tu pourrais vraiment faire quelque chose ? » Demanda House « Parce que la grosse des soins intensif elle m'aime pas trop »

« Si c'est la même à laquelle je pense, elle a rien à dire. On va aller rejoindre la famille de Cuddy et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour contourner la loi. Cuddy a besoin de toi »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que moi j'ai pas été là pour toi. Et ça a détruit notre couple. Tu es heureux maintenant, je ne veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose à nouveau »

House prend Stacy dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, même lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Cuddy savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être jalouse, il était juste infiniment reconnaissant envers Stacy.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour Rachel aussi ? » Le cœur de Cuddy rate un battement a l'entente du prénoms de sa fille.

« Rachel ? »

« La fille de Cuddy. Elle était dans l'accident. Elle est en haut, j'ai pu la voir quand sa chambre était vide. Tu crois que je pourrais la revoir elle aussi ? » Stacy se contente d'acquiescer.

« Tu as vu Rachel ? » S'exclame Wilson.

« Oui, je me baladais et je l'ai trouvé par hasard »

«Dans quel état est-elle ? »

« Dans un état critique. Elle est gravement brûlée et blessée à une jambe je ne sais pas si elle pourra remarcher un jour. » Avoue House à demi voix.

Le cœur de Cuddy se brisa, si elle avait pu vomir elle l'aurait fait. Rachel, son bébé. Elle était son rayon de soleil, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir si elle devait passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil sans pouvoir se lever, marcher, courir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir si son corps était trop abimé par les brûlures que pour s'en sortir correctement ?

Cuddy se posa un instant pour réfléchir. Elle avait le choix de rester ou mourir. Mais à quoi bon rester si son rayon de soleil n'en était plus un ? A quoi ça servait de rester si Rachel ne restait pas ?

Elle regarda House, Wilson et Stacy s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son corps. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait encore ni courage, ni l'envie de se battre.


End file.
